


Sylvix Fluff

by Jupe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix is just freaking out, Fluff, Guess that's just what I did, M/M, Someone tell these boys to kiss already, Sylvain loves teasing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/pseuds/Jupe
Summary: Felix is bored at the Monastery,wishing for a training partner. When someone finally volunteers to train with him,it's Sylvain,the only person Felix didn't want to train with...





	Sylvix Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr before, but thought I may as well put it up on here as well,cuz why not?

With a sigh Felix let himself drop down on the edge of the training ground's sand pit. He was tired… No,bored,of training alone all the time. But there was noone around to ask. People were busy,or on missions,or just didn't want to train with him. Every class except for his own was out to do some great missions. Only the Blue Lions weren't out,having been tasked with just watching over the Monastery because of some weird suspicions the archbishop had about someone wandering the school grounds. There had been a better explanation to it,but Felix hadn't been listening when Dimitri had told the rest of the class. All he knew was that this month's task was just terribly boring.

"Hey Felix,taking a break from training?",he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. "I was hoping I could join you for a bit,maybe." The voice added,before someone dropped down next to him. He sighed. Sylvain was the only person he didn't want to spar with right now. Yet here he was,offering liberation from the crippling boredom Felix was feeling. He'd have to decide what was worse: Training with Sylvain,or being bored? It wasn't even that Sylvain was a bad training partner,but more that Felix often found himself… Confused.

It were the little things that confused him so terribly much. Sylvain laughing when Felix pushed him to the ground. The smile that always stuck to his face. His red hair getting all messy. That certain look he always had in his eyes. The satisfied grin whenever he landed a hit on Felix. His shirt just slipping up slightly. The groans when he was hit. The feeling every time they touched- His skin being heated up and sweaty. Oh,the sweat trickling down his temples. 

All of it made Felix confused,forgetting what he was supposed to do. The longer he trained with Sylvain,the more it messed with his mind. At times he completely forgot to move. There had been a time where he was so struck by the way Sylvain looked at that very moment that he entirely forgot to counter the man's blow,or at least to protect himself. Sylvain had been so caught off guard by the missing reaction,that he could barely slow himself,only able to turn the training lance at the last moment. Felix got hit hard by the wooden stick,while Sylvain lost balance and crashed full force into him. Since then they hadn't really been training anymore. And yet,Felix felt the excitement rush through his body at the thought of training with Sylvain,causing his sword arm to itch with anticipation.

He jumped up,looking down on the taller man. "Fine,let's fight!" Sylvain grinned,grabbing a training lance and getting in position. As soon as he stood ready,Felix pulled his sword and swung it at the other man with full force,Sylvain groaning as he barely managed to counter the blow. "Damn,Felix,you're going pretty hard at me right from the start,huh?",he asked in between the sound of their weapons clashing against each other. Felix grinned. "What,do I have to hold back for poor baby Sylvain to be able to stand against me?" Sylvain let out a single laugh,as he prepared to land a hit against Felix. "Forget it! No holding back!",he screamed while smashing his lance into the other man,who caught the blow with ease,letting his own sword swing against Sylvain within the same movement.

For a while,the only sounds to be heard were the clashing of two weapons against each other and occasional groans when one of the men landed a hit against the other. Sylvain was putting in a lot of effort today. If he didn't let his training slack off as much as he did,he'd be one of the strongest fighters in no time for sure. Though lately,Felix really wasn't in the position to judge Sylvain for not training. How many times had the red-haired man asked him to spar,only for Felix to decline every single time? But Felix just couldn't help it. Now,too,he felt overwhelmed by watching the man so closely.

Before he knew it,he was up against a wall,cornered by Sylvain who grinned down on him. That damned grin. He had no right to look as good as he did. No,Felix had to concentrate. No time to stare at his old friend now. The smaller man tried pushing Sylvain back,but he already had him right where he wanted. There was no escape for Felix now. "Fine,you won this round. Now let me go,you idiot!",the dark haired man demanded. Sylvain's grin only grew wider. "What if I don't want to?" "What the hell does that even mean? Just let me go!" Nothing. Goddess,had Sylvain's eyes always been that beautiful? "T-this is not funny! Seriously,stop it!" Still no reaction,only that wide grin and the look that seemed to pierce right through Felix. "What are you doing,Sylvain?" The other man just gave a slight shrug.

"It's kind of cute to see you get nervous with every passing minute." "CU- SYLVAIN! What has gotten into you?" His friend chuckled. "Nothing special. I've just noticed that you're very cute." Then he winked. He really dared to wink at Felix! And he reached exactly what he had hoped to achieve. The usually so pale Felix had now turned completely red. He tried to take his eyes off Sylvain to search for any way to escape,but it was really hard to look away. Not only had Felix a feeling that Sylvain would do something even worse if he took his eyes off him for just a second,but also was it simply impossible for Felix to not stare at the taller man,now that he was so close. He could see every single feature of his face. He'd seen it so many times before,having seen it change over the years and turn into the attractive man that Sylvain was today. And yet,it seemed to completely draw Felix in. He knew this face so well,yet something was pushing him,telling him that it he didn't know it well enough yet.

Felix wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at Sylvain now,taking in every bit of his face. He was in a complete daze and Sylvain knew too well. It seemed to massively boost his already way too big ego. "Do you like my face?",he asked with a wide grin,pulling Felix out of his daze. "WHAT no- Stop it,idiot!" Felix tried to deny it,but both of them knew it was just a poor attempt at covering up how flustered he was right now. "Liar!",Sylvain said,his voice lowered. Hell,his voice being so low messed even more with Felix's head. Sylvain seemed to have noticed as well,because he kept it at that pitch. "Why are you so nervous,huh?" "I… I just dislike being cornered like this. You should know that!" The taller man chuckled. "Oh,I love all these excuses you're giving,really! But do you think I'm too dumb to notice,Felix? I'm not that oblivious. I notice you staring at me all the time."

Felix cleared his throat,trying to stay calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about!",he lied. Sylvain shook his head. "Still thinking you can hide this from me? You'll have to try a bit harder if you want that to work." There really was no escape from him. The smaller man felt the panic rising more and more with every passing moment. Sylvain leaned in closer,his voice barely more than a whisper now. "Or we can stop fooling around and you tell me how you feel." This was too much. Felix's fight or flight finally kicked in. He ended up doing a mixture of both,by pushing hard against Sylvain in an attempt to escape.

The taller man lost balance,trying to keep himself from falling by holding onto something,that just so happened to be Felix's arm. Felix,still shaken in panic, didn't react fast enough and just crashed down together with Sylvain. He found himself on top of the other man,their faces only inches apart. Sylvain grinned. "I kind of like this." Felix just stared at him,unable to move,but still extremely flustered. "You like what?",he slowly asked after a moment of trying to understand the other's words. "Well… Lying here. With you,I mean." The heat rose back into Felix's cheeks. "That's dumb. Idiot." The taller man laughed. "Don't act like you don't like it too. If that were the case you would have gotten off me as soon as you realized where you were." Felix was quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure my brain has even already realized what's happening.",he admitted,causing Sylvain to just laugh even more.

"That's so sweet. Am I causing that much damage to your brain,huh?" It was just another one of Sylvain's stupid flirts,but he wasn't wrong. "If you want to know it that bad… Yes. You're messing with my head. Every time I'm around you my head just gets entirely messed up,alright? Is that enough for you to shut up and stop teasing me now?" Sylvain looked surprised for a moment,then is grin turned into a soft smile. "Oh,I didn't know that.",he said,softly chuckling. "That's cute.",he then added. "Are you still making fun of me? Seriously?" Felix was tired if it. Sylvain stared at him with wide eyes,then shook his head. "No,absolutely not! I didn't mean to make fun of you,I just… I'm serious,it's kinda cute. You're cute,Felix. The way your face gets completely red,the way you believe you can hide what you're feeling from me… I find it all really sweet."

Before Felix could even understand the meaning of those words,he felt Sylvain's hand cup his cheek,and his lips gently press against his own. At first his entire body tensed,but then he just gave in,leaning into the kiss. If he hadn't already been lying on the ground,Felix was sure his knees would have given in by now. The sensation of the other's warm,soft lips,his hand still resting on his cheek,the realization of what this all meant… It was all racing through his brain at that moment,making him forget everything else. When they parted,the smaller man was still caught in a daze,just staring at Sylvain,who grinned back at him. "Don't forget to breathe! I wouldn't want you to die now.",he chuckled,gently ruffling Felix's hair.

Felix snapped out of his daze,finally having realized what had just happened. "Sylvain,you…",he started,but trailed off. The other man smiled at him. "Don't say anything now. Just… Come on. Let's wrap this training up,it's getting late. Wanna go grab a bite to eat with me before we have to head back to our dorms?" Felix just nodded,reaching for Sylvain's hand as the taller man helped him to get back up. They quickly were done putting away the training weapons. Felix stood there for a moment,unsure of what to do now,when his friend reached out his hand once again. "Come on now,let's go!",he said,smiling widely. Felix then took the other's bigger hand and just allowed Sylvain to drag him back to the dining hall.


End file.
